Post iterum
by spamano42
Summary: Alfred has daja-vu when someone comes into his life that reminds him of another. Anger, Love, and betrayal fill the American as he grows closer to this person. Can a heart still brake after its dead? UsxUk / Spamano / other
1. Chapter 1

Post iterum Chapter 1 Hetalia Yaoi- Dont like don't read. Enjoy.

It was a little after noon and the sky was dim. A nice time of day to be out without being lathered in sun screen. Alfred walked down the street thinking of where he wanted to eat. McDonalds or Taco Bell. He was having such a hard time deciding. One had juicy cheeseburgers, milkshakes, fries, and ice cream. The other tacos and soda, nachos and cheese. He stood at a cross walk fighting with himself on what he wanted to eat. He could have both, not like human food could kill him. Over all the years the twenty-first century had the best food by far. He walked down the street and sighed maybe he would swing by McD's then walk it off and stop buy his favorite coffee shop pick up a cute girl and get a real meal later on.  
He stopped by McD's and walked about 30 blocks to the coffee shop. A small smile came to his face as he opened the door. The man behind the counter smiled lightly and waved.  
"Hola sinor Alfred." a dark haired Spanish man cooed in joy. " you want the usual?"  
Alfred smiled taking a seat in the back of the shop and slipped his jacket off "You know me so well." the large American looked around the room. There weren't manny girls here of his age of liking. He looked for the ripe ones, that would be around 20, 25. The older they where the more bitter they where. He turned to look at some of the guys, he would just follow one and jump them later on. It was not his style to do something that shady, he prefers to sweet talk them into his bed and he normally and almost always only sweet talks girls into his bed. Women tasted more like sweets and men tend to taste more lean he would rather eat cheeseburgers the rest of his eternal life then feed on humans. Antonio came over and placed a cup of nice hot coffee In front of him.  
"Here you are boss." he smiled his goofy smile. "You here to pick up another one night stand?" he said bluntly. Alfred scoffed in laughter.  
"Maybe, it depends if there is anything to my taste." Antonio's eyes narrowed a bit but not in anger more in concern.  
"Be careful Alfred. We are borderline on the law." he looked around to see if anyone was being nosey. "You don't want any werwolf's to jump you." Alfred took a sip of his coffee and smiled.  
"You know it will take so much more than a pack of puppies to kill me." Antonio laughed softly under his breath as if he imagined a bunch of little dogs trying to pounce on the large American.  
" You know what I mean, even humans know that dogs are very territorial." he smiled. " If you get in there way they can't be blamed." alfred gave a nod and a small smile.  
"ill be fine because Im the hero!" Alfred said loudly as he placed a foot onto the table standing up on it. People in the store looked at him, Others felt embarrassed for him. HE laughed not caring that he was making people feel uneasey. antonio smiled and gave a nod and tried to get the man off the table.  
"si, si." he said as he nodded his head after finally getting the man to sit back down and drink his coffy- in silence. the door opened and Antonio jumped up and walked back to his place. "Hola! Welcome back little Ita!" Alfred watched as a small light brown haired man with a cur bouncing on the side of his head walked up to the counter with a dark brown haired man with his curl on the opposite side bouncing as he walked fallowing him. Maybe brothers? They smelled like brothers. Though the darker haired one held a cold glair and the smaller one was loud and held a smile. Alfred rolled his eyes as Antonio flirted with the two.  
A few moments later The door opened again and a short man walked in with messy short blond hair and big eyebrows. He had a small body and light green eyes that almost looked like they where bored. Alfred shrugged and took another sip of coffee. Then he froze. He took a double take his eyes where glued to the man his eyes wide. He was confused. No wait... He was angry, no he was happy or was he sad? He couldn't tell how he was feeling he watched the man. He watched the way his body moved and how he spoke. It couldn't be? He was dead, well dead dead. If that makes any sense? He didn't know what to do his mouth was dry, he had not felt this way since he was young. The man took a seat at the table next to Alfred's and pulled out a book he was holding and began reading. Alfred just sat there, knot knowing what to do. He was soon snapped out of it once the man spoke.  
"Staring is rude, do you have Any manners at all in that fat head of yours?" he had a British ascent and he didn't even look up from his book as he spoke. His eyes only shifted from his book when he didn't get a response. "Earth to git." he mumbled in annoyance.  
"Arthur?" He finally said. The man looked at alfred in shock and glared.  
"how do you know my name?" he asked with anger in his. Voice and fear in his eyes. I swallowed down all the feelings I was feeling.  
"you don't remember me?" he asked the Brit with a smile on his face. He wanted to punch this guy in the face for acting like he didn't know him. "it's me." Alfred said a little louder and laughed. "Alfred F. Jones." the Brit looked him over and cocked an eyebrow.  
" Im sorry," he paused and looked up making eye contact with the American. "I don't recall you." he turned back to his book in confusion. Alfred ran his hand through his hair playing with the little curl that was placed on top of his cowlick. The Brit shifted in his seat his face was stone as if he was deep in thought. Antonio was sitting on the opposite side of the store flirting with the angry looking Italian who didn't look amused at all. Alfred smiled and finished off his coffee.  
"goodbye Alfred see you tomorrow." Antonio hummed as he clung to the bubbly Italian making the cold one look even more pissed.  
"Maybe, I have to go to a meeting." Alfred smiled as he finished putting on his bombers jacket and stuck his hands in his pocket.  
Alfred was annoyed the whole way home. "how could he act like he didn't know me." the man mumbled to himself. Arthur could be such a jerk. Alfred parked his BMW in the driveway of his estate. He just grumbled as he walked from his car to the door. He changed into his relaxing cloths a baggy t shirt and sweat pants. He plopped himself in front of the 56 inch tv with popcorn and a dr pepper. He watched five episodes of captain America. Around seven his phone rang and he answered it.  
"Hero speaking." he said with a mouth full of popcorn. The voice on the other end seemed taken back at the greeting, if that even counted as a greeting.  
"Um, 'ello this is the new member that you hired from the UK." he sounded very formal.  
"Ah, that's right. I can't wait to meet you, the meeting will start at 8, maybe after I can take you to lunch since I mean you know you'll be working for me and I'll be your boss. You work under only me that's your job as my right hand." Alfred Stopped for only a moment as he looked at the tv, "well my side kick more or less and I am the hero, I'll see you tomorrow." with that said he hung up and stretched .

Alfred yawned as he walked into his building. He shifted his tie feeling very uncomfortable. He never liked ties or suites they made him feel stiff. He looked at his watch 8:45. He shrugged scratching his head he was only a few minutes late. Alfred looked over to his office to see the same man from the coffee shop. He smiled his voice was loud like always. "Hey!" the Brit jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice. He looked over first shock then annoyance came to his face as he watched the American approached him. Alfred felt anger deep down but his smile never left his face. "stop messing around Arthur, jokes over your really hurting my feelings pretending not to remember me." he gave the man a over dramatic puppy dog face. The man looked up at him like he had grown a second head.  
"I'm sorry but I really don't remember you. This is my first time to America..." he sounded annoyed. "you work here?" he asked pulling on the end of his sleeve.  
"no." Alfred grinned. Arthur looked confused.  
"then why are you here? Are you stalking me?" He gave the American a dark stair. Alfred let out a loud laugh and gave the smaller man a pat on the back.  
"no no no, you see I do work here but I don't just work here." he looked at the man he still looked confused. " I'm the hero of this place you se-" he was cut of by a shocked gasp. He looks down at the smaller man his smile blank, he was confused by the reaction. The small man looked very pissed.  
"last night that was you on the phone!" he shouted in anger. Alfred laughed and placed his hands in his pockets and smiled.  
"so your going to be my lacky this time." Alfred laughed his annoying laugh and fixed his glasses. Arthur shot Alfred a death glair, oh if only looks could kill. " you really haven't changed."  
" how many times do I have to tell you that I have never met you before yesterday?" Alfred was getting more annoyed than Arthur. How could he stand right Infront of him and keep saying he didn't remember him. It's only been 100 something years. Alfred tilted his head and spoke softly.  
" you still mad about the fight?" alfred asked softly. Arthur looked at him even more confused than he had ever been in his life. He frown his brow and looked over the Americans face trying to see if he was pulling his leg. Alfred on the other hand was getting really annoyed. He stopped to take a deep breath. He listened to the heart beats in the room or ones close by. They where standing in an isolated office away from all others. He felt relaxed when he fount a beat that was calm. He found one close by and relaxed, he picked up the sent with the heart beat it was really close. Alfred slowly opened his eyes to see who was close by. He turned his head to the left then to the right. The. Closest people where in the meeting room in the hall over. That left Arthur and him in the same room. Alone. Alfred felt confused himself. Then it hit him, he felt really dumb. "sorry dude. I thought you where someone els." he smiled at the Brit. Arthur placed his hands on his hips and sighed.  
" you are going to be such a hand full." Alfred grumbled scratching his head. Arthur really acted like his Arthur ALOT. The two of them bickered back and forth till the meeting started. A man walked in with wavy blond hair big blue eyes and some stubble on his chin.  
"bonjour." he said softly almost in a sexual tone. Some of the men in the room scoffed and the women giggled and waved. They squealed when he winked arthur just rolled his eyes. " we'll shall we star-" he stopped talking his face became pale as if he just saw a ghost pop up out of nowhere. He coughed and tried to bring some color into his face. Arthur cocked an eyebrow at the French man. He was their top sleeker and he couldn't even get the first sentence out. He then parted his lips. "sorry, my breath was taken away." he winked at Arthur making the Brit frown angrily. The meeting went on after the French man Francis spoke Alfred stood and fixed his tie.  
"this company is going to go far. Since I was young I always wanted to make everyone happy. Everyone has the rights to do what they dream. Everyone is treated equal in my care. Be you a monster, a mutt, or a normal human," most of the men and women laughed at his analogy. "You work to help others." everyone clapped, everyone but Arthur. He looked kinda surprised By the mans speech dude to how the first two encounters where not very enjoyed by the Brit. Everyone started to empty the room and some stayed to talk to Alfred and Francis. Arthur just rolled his eyes and grabbed the Americans papers and such. The American smiled gently at the girls that where flirting with him all at once. Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to come face to face with a tall man who looked like Alfred.  
" hello, you must be Alfred's new receptionist." he smiled at Arthur, Arthur felt his shoulders relax and he gave a smile back. "my name is Matthew nice to meet you." he seemed much calmer than most people here but he didn't remember seeing this man as the meeting was going on.  
"'Ello. I'm Arthur." the man gave a nod.  
"well I have work to do but if you ever need me I'm on the 12th Floor." arthur thanked him and waved as the man left. The Brit sighed as he looked to see that more girls had gathers around the American. He then saw the blue eyes French man excuse himself from the group of girls and make his way over to the Brit. Arthur felt somewhat annoyed at the sight of the man.  
"bonjour arthur. Long time no see." he said with some surprise in his voice. Arthur groaned and fixed the papers in his hands and glared.  
"I'm not who you think I am." he started to walk away Over to Alfred. The small man grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him out of the office. "you have work to do and you never told me where my desk is." Francis rubes his chin and sighed mumbling under his breath.  
"he acts just like him too."  
Arthur was breath taken by the size of Alfred's office. He was on the top floor of the building, right as you got off the. Elevator you where welcomed by two larg doors. Behind them was the waiting room and his desk. The style was a mix between twenty-first century and the 1800's.  
"That's your desk and my office is right through that door there." he said pointing to the big dark brown door with a gold knob. " if you need anything just come in." Arthur thanked the man and sat at his desk and looks around. Well shit. He didn't have any work to do but file the stack of paper and log himself on the computer. Today was going to be slow.

Alfred leaned back in his chair and yawns. He looked at the clock it was almost lunch time. He sat down and thought about Arthur. He looked and acted just like his Arthur. Alfred laughed at the thought. There is no way Arthur would ever come back to America even if he was alive, he bet if Arthur was on an island that was sinking he would rather drown than step foot onto American soil. That was how suborn the man was. He had such a temper and could never take a joke, his humor was so dry. Alfred shook his head, letting the grin on his face fall. He was just about to finish his last paper but a loud yell was heard. Alfred jumped from his spot and ran for the door.

TBC


	2. Beginning to an End

Alfred swung the door open to fined Francis clinging to Arthur. Alfred blinked with an airy smile on his face even though he was feeling annoyed. Arthur was pulling and kicking at the French man. "Get the bloody hell off me!" Alfred smiled and laughed at the two.  
"You guys! Take your flirting some place other than here." France dipped Arthur and whispered to him in French. Francis felt the Brit shudder in his hold. He smiled at the Brit still holding him.  
"Get your grubby little hands off me you damn frog." Arthur broke free from the man's hold and straitened his suit. Francis smiled then tossed his hair. He leaned closer to the shaggy haired man and winked.  
"I came up here to ask you if you would like to go out to eat?" Arthur's face became disgusted at the thought of going anywhere with the perverted man. He would rather die.  
"I would rather drown than go out to eat with you." he scoffed as he walked back to his desk.  
Alfred laughed and leaned on the desk. "how about with me?" the American smiled. "We can go and have McDonalds." the Brit cringed at the name. Such disgusting food should never have been made in the first place. That's why so many people in America where bent out of shape. Arthur denied every offer that was thrown at him by the two men. "I have food, just leave me be, I have things to learn and things to get."  
"Aw! You old farts are always work, work, work." Alfred groaned resting his cheek in his hand making that side of his face scrunch up. Arthur shot his boss a glair and then Turned back to the computer.  
"Zis is what you call lunch?" Francis asked picking up a brown bag containing something in it. Arthur snatched the bag from the man and huffed.  
"We all have different Taste." he grumbled putting his food away. Alfred leaned a bit closer and his brow frown.  
"scones" he spat in disgust. How he hated them. He ate them all the time back when he was young. It was not food at all, just an over shugerd brick . This guy couldn't cook to save his life, nor could the other Arthur. He let out a small laugh and sat up. "Come and have lunch with me, we can go to the coffee shop." Arthur looked up at the man and sighed.  
"Fine, you're paying." he said lightly as he put the papers that where spread on his desk away. Francis smiled and leaned closer.  
"sounds like a nice place to eat, I can see Antonio." he cooed as he walked for the door. "Maybe I'll see if Gilbert could come!" he then sprint from the room. Arthur just groaned and grabbed his book. Alfred smiled and put his hands in his pocket walking out the room. Just as he turned around he realized Arthur didn't make it through the door in time and was hit in the face by the big wooden door. Arthur let out an 'oomph' and Alfred covers his mouth holding in laughter. The bushy eye browed man rubbed his forehead and sighed. The America let out a laugh and held his belly.  
"Your face!" is all he could say through his laughing. The Brit just huffed and punched the man in his head.  
"Show some respect you git." He fixed his bangs and fixed his tie making his way to the elevator. Alfred came in behinds the man grumbling to himself about how heroes have nothing but respect. Arthur looked at the man and let out a scoff.  
"What is your deal with heroes?" Alfred then became his bouncy bubbly self again getting excited.  
"Heroes are awesome! They can fight crime, they have sweet powers and always get the girl!" Alfred's eyes beamed with Joy. Arthur smiled and looked ahead of him. He was like a little kid who thought he would grow up to become superman. "I'm an awesome hero." Arthur just smiled letting the man talk about heroes.  
"your such a kid." Arthur laughed. "Heroes aren't real." Alfred's face became saddened as if he was a kicked puppy. He then crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Are to." he mumbled back.  
"Yes, so are werewolf's and vampires." he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yah, I know they are." Alfred said nonchalantly. Arthur cocked his eyebrow and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't take this seriously, for god's sake he was a grown man who believed in heroes and monsters. Alfred tilted his head and smiled.  
"Iggy are you okay?" even though he knew there was nothing to really be worried about. Arthur started to walk again and looked up at the man.  
"Iggy?" he asked walking next to the American. Alfred smiled, he just let that slip. What to say?  
"It's a nickname I came up for you." Alfred quickly stated. Arthur just sighed and continued to walk on.  
They made their way into the coffee shop bickering, huffing and puffing. Antonio smiled at the two and welcomed them. He gave them their coffee and made his way to a table where the same brothers from yesterday where sitting. Then without hesitation Arthur revisited their argument and Alfred fought back.  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Antonio took a seat next to Romano and smiled. "Hola Feliciano and Lovino." the older brother just rolled his eyes as his little brother spoke with such excitement in his voice without a care in the world.  
"hello Antonio." he said softly as he ate a churro. This was such a bore to the dark haired boy who didn't care about his surroundings at the moment. Roman just drank his coffee not really feeling like saying anything. Antonio placed his hand around Romano resting his head on the boys shoulder.  
"Lovino want to have dinner with me tonight?" the green eyed Spanish man asked, his voice laced in excitement. Lovino nudged the man's head off his shoulder and huffed.  
"only if the food is good." he huffed taking a bite of his pita bread. He blushed lightly as he ate. Antonio smiled and stood brushing his apron off. The man brushed the Italians bangs and grinned.  
" See you at five!" Antonio cooed skipping back to assist the new people who walked into the shop.  
The younger brother smiled and spoke with his bubbly voice.  
"ve~ Brother you finally got him to ask you out." Romano blush became deeper and he mumbled a shut up and shoved food into his mouth. He had waited years for Antonio to ask him out. He would never say he liked the man ever, but there was something about the whole thing that made him feel flustered. "Papa will be so happy." Romano flinched remembering his father.  
"Don't tell him!" he said in a stern but shocked tone. Feliciano smiled and gave a nod his cheeks puffed out from him shoving food into His mouth. He really was the son of Gluttony. Romano sighed placing his hands onto his head, this was going to be a disaster. The man flinched when he heard a loud shout come out of nowhere.  
"I will be the very best!" Lovino turned to see Alfred with his hands clenched into fist and in the air. The man next to him- wait- Arthur? Lovino looked at Feliciano with wide eyes.  
"Brother, isn't that Arthur of England?" he asked in a hushed voice. The bubbly Italian looked up from his food and watched the man for a moment.  
"Take a second look~ve." he returned to his food and ignored the loud American. Romano sighed and looked back over. Now he got it. He watched as the two argued and glair at one another but somehow there was something more going on.  
He was envy.  
"let's go brother." Romano huffed standing from his seat taking his leave.  
Romano walked down the street heading towards home. He sighed as he approached the doors and opened them. As the young Italian turned to tell his brother to not say anything about Antonio he noticed the young man was nowhere around. Romano sighed and walked into the house.  
"good day young master." a servant man said bowing slightly as the scowling man approached the stairs.  
"where is papa?" he asked stopping at the bottom of the steps. The servant lifted his head and replied.  
"He is in his room sir." Romano walked up the stairs and opened his father's door without knocking. Like always. His dad lifted his head up from his bed where he was laying naked only thin sheets covering his exposed body and the woman's who laid next to him. Romano kept his anger in and said through gritted teeth.  
"I won't be home tonight. Don't wait up for me." he slammed the door shut before his father could reply. The young man heard his father scream his name and rush to get dresses so he could catch the dark haired man, but Romano had already left the house. Romulus sighed running his hand through his wavy brown locks frowning his brow.  
"That boy."

The bar was at a nice minimum of people this time of day and it was quite relaxing. A young Finnish boy worked at a friend's sports bar up in the nice part of town he didn't drink much because he was told he was a very angry drunk and that made him very weary. "Hey Tino!" a loud enthusiastic voice called out across the bar. The small man looked away from the TV and walked over to his Danish friend. "Two large beers for my friends here, the first rounds on me." Mathis smiled his crooked , dorky smile and pointed to a white haired man with a dorky smile. "This is Gilbert a very old friend of mine." he shifted his attention then to a large blond haired blue eyed man. " And this stickler here is his younger brother Ludwig." the man diced to ignore the Danish man and nod to the smaller man.  
"Hallo." he said his voice deep but not as deep as Berwald's. Tino smiled giving them both nods.  
"Hello, I'll get thoughts beers for you guys." the white haired man let out a pleased hoot and began to talk his voice sounding kind of stuffy and his laugh very odd. He was an odd one alright. The Finn sighed and walked up to the bar "Berwald~ two beers please." he said loudly so that the large man could hear him over the tv's and cheering people. The man turned his dark black shirt sticking to his body as he walked over with the two beers.  
"Here y' go." the blue eyed man said handing him the beers. Tino smiled taking the beers from the man.  
"Thanks" he then made his way back to the table and set down the beers. " here you guys are. If you need anything more just let me know." the blond haired German gave a nod as his brother started to chug his beer. Tino walked away and stood at the end of the bar kind of bored. Mathis was goofing off making bets on the soccer game and he shouldn't be doing that anymore. Tino sighed placing his head down. He felt a large hand brush his hair, he looked up to see Berwald and he let out a nervier laugh. He looked scary sometimes he was just so manly.  
"y' okay?" the blue eyed man asked running his fingers through the smaller mans hair. The Finnish boy smiled lifting his head giving a nod.  
"Yah I'm fine, just bored." he sighed looking up at the tall masculine man. "and sleepy." Berwald gave a nod fallowed by a grunt noise that he had heard the smaller man.  
"Hey! Tino!" a voice slurred loudly from across the room. The small brown eyed man turned to see a drunk dane screaming and laughing with his drunk albino friend. who was now yelling loudly in German. His younger brother sighed punching the arch of his nose shaking his head in disappointment. Tino walked over and smiled lightly.  
"Yes?" Mathias Smiled and stood wraping his arms around the much smaller man.  
"Y- shouulp(sould) comp (come) to m- plazz (place) towniwt (tonight)." his voice low as he smiled resting his chin on the brown eyed mans shoulder. Tino smiled and tried to pull away.  
"Why do you drink on the job? It really causes a problem for others." He tried to say as politely as he could.  
"Beecuse I can!" he shouted. "Right M- goold (good) ol' Friend?!" He then trough himself at Gilbert. resaving a grunt and odd scratchy laugh from the albino.  
"JA! JA!" the albino mumbled a few more times before passing out on the table. Tino sighed as Mathias turned his focus back to him. the Dane hugging the smaller man like he always does when he gets drunk.  
"Y'know you are lick (like) Fumly (family) to meh (me)." He slurred with his arms wrapped around the man's tinny waist. Tino sighed and gave the man a pat on the shoulder.  
"Yes, I know." he sighed again as the Dane tightened his grip. "Mathias, please let me go." He said as he tried to pry the man's arms off his slim waist but the Dane didn't budge. The messy haired , drunk man then leaned in and puckered his lips. Tino tried to lean away from the drunk man getting flustered. "Mathias stop please..." he mumbled but the man just leaned closer. the next thing tino knew was, he was pressed against a hard surface like a brick wall and a thud like someone hitting the floor was heard.  
"Don't b' messin' with Tino, y' drunk 'nd bein' difficult." a Low voice said tino opened his eyes. Tino looked up to see Berwald holding him close and glaring at the now passed out Dane on the floor. Tino sighed and moved away from the MUCH larger man looking down at Mathias.  
"Things never change." he smiled as he picked the man up laying him in an open booth.

TBC ( to Be Continued )


End file.
